Para sempre Senpai
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: Sakura, como de costume, sempre chegava atrasada ao trabalho, mas dessa vez ela teria um bom motivo. Esbarrar com ele mudaria sua vida para sempre. Ele era mesmo um bom motivo. - Capítulo único.


Capítulo único

Para sempre Senpai

.

.

.

"_Droga Ino, parece que vou me atrasar de novo, maldito metrô"._ Era o que Sakura Haruno, de 23 anos, tratava de digitar rapidamente em seu _Smartphone_, enquanto ignorava as outras pessoas que passavam por ela apressadamente, formando uma nuvem que movimentava o centro de konoha todos os dias. Amaldiçoou sua falta de coordenação para pensar, digitar e desviar de obstáculos humanos ao mesmo tempo; e em limite recorde, não tinha tempo a perder. Já era o quinto dia consecutivo que chegaria tarde ao hospital, com certeza sua chefe não se agradaria.

.

-Não precisa saber onde eu estou, Kakashi. Tudo o que precisa saber é que _ele_ estará de volta no fim do mês. – Sasuke Uchiha, de 23 anos, falava irritado ao telefone com alguém, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de sua cidade natal. Não costumava passar muitos dias ali, seu trabalho exigia muito do seu tempo e passava longos períodos viajando, então tudo o que desejava naquele momento era a paz.

.

Sakura sentiu um impacto e, titubeante, foi parar no chão.

Sasuke supôs que ela era uma garota desajeitada. Só poderia ser, porque não olhava para frente enquanto caminhava numa avenida movimentada como aquela. Que tolice. Ele ofereceu a mão para que ela pudesse se por de pé novamente.

Sakura corou por ter sido erguida pelo braço forte que ele tinha. Percebeu o quão profundos eram os olhos dele quando os viu por cima dos óculos escuros que ele usava. Aquela pele pálida e os cabelos, cobertos pelo capuz do casaco, só evidenciavam ainda mais a boca ávida que ele tinha.

_E lá se vão minhas férias perfeitas. _Ele pensou.

- Você está bem? – Sasuke perguntou, notando que a garota olhava para si como uma estátua.

- Me desculpe – Sakura disse, acordando do transe e pegando o celular que havia caído com o impacto.

Não esperou o Uchiha dizer nada e saiu correndo. Sasuke ficou observando-a desaparecer na multidão por alguns minutos. Garota estranha.

.

- Oi Ino, desculpe. Eu estava ouvindo broncas da Tsunade. – A jovem de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes brilhantes explicou o atraso à amiga.

- Normal você se atrasar, Sakura – a loira deu os ombros, enquanto tentava decidir se comia frango ou frango.

Ino era a melhor amiga e colega de trabalho de Sakura. Como de costume, sempre almoçavam juntas naquele moquifo. Era point entre os funcionários do Hospital de Konoha. O preço era convidativo e a comida, bem... a comida dava para engolir.

- Ino... Abaixa isso, vai incomodar os outros clientes – Sakura pediu à amiga que ouvia música alta no celular.

- Aposto que aqui ninguém vai se incomodar – concluiu, mostrando as pessoas ao redor delas. Não pareciam muito higiênicas ou comportadas.

- Quem é o lixo da vez? – perguntou rindo ao se lembrar do péssimo gosto musical da amiga.

- Não é nenhum lixo. É o Senpai. Ele é muito lindo – respondeu, com empolgação evaporando de seu corpo, ao som de _come on baby, _um dos hits do tal cantor.

- Todos sempre são...

- Deixa eu te passar algumas músicas dele e amanhã você será tão fanática quanto eu. – disse, pegando o celular da amiga que estava sobre a mesa. – Quando foi que você trocou seu celular?

- É o mesmo de sempre Ino, sequer troquei de capa. – Sakura disse, tomando o celular para checar. – Droga...

- O que foi?

- Esse celular não é meu. – falava enquanto tentava descobrir o padrão de desbloqueio do celular. – Eu esbarrei num cara na rua hoje, esse telefone deve ser dele. Só pode ser dele.

- Ele era bonito? – perguntou curiosa.

- Eu sei lá, Ino. Pare de pensar coisas estranhas.

- você esbarrou no cara e vai me dizer que não teve tempo de ver a rosto dele?

- Ele tava com metade do rosto coberto por um capuz. – a rosada esclareceu.

- E se ele for um assaltante? – Ino perguntou inocentemente e Sakura pensou que ele se vestia muito bem para um simples assaltante. O homem usava uma calça preta muito bem passada e uma jaqueta jeans por cima do casaco de capuz. Estiloso demais para quem ia assaltar algum lugar; uma simples calça e camiseta branca bastariam.

- E por que ele me deixaria com um celular mais caro do que o meu? Acaso ele seria o _Robin Wood_? – revirou os olhos e Ino deu os ombros.

Mal acabou de falar e o celular tocou.

- Olha Ino, é o meu número! – Sakura mostrou o celular a amiga. – Não da pra atender, está bloqueado. – Fez uma cara de decepção quando o celular parou de tocar.

- Usa o meu e liga de volta. – Ino sugeriu e Sakura o fez.

- Alô?! – Sakura falou quando notou que ele atendera. Por sorte nunca aprendera a colocar senha no celular.

- _Oi, você é a garota que esbarrou em mim hoje cedo?_ – Ele perguntou com aquela voz grave e Sakura ficou vermelha ao lembrar-se daquele tombo.

- Sim.

- _Você deve ter pegado meu celular por engano_ – preferiu acreditar nisso – _Poderia devolver-me?_ – Ele pediu, seria uma dor de cabeça perder aquele celular.

- Claro. – rapidamente concordou. Não queria que ele futricasse as fotos do último feriado. Foi constrangedor sair cantarolando bêbada agarrada naquele poste, como se fosse um _pole dance. _Mas preferiu guardar a recordação que Naruto tirara.- Onde?

-_ Pode ser hoje no parque às oito? _– o homem sugeriu.

Sakura estranhou. O parque normalmente estava vazio uma hora dessas.

- Não pode ser mais cedo?

- Desculpe, não. – disse sem deixar abertura para ela rebater.

Mas que homem sinistro. E se ele fosse algum tipo de molestador?

- _Por favor, eu preciso mesmo do telefone._ – pediu mais uma vez. Apesar de estranho, ele era bem educado.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou fundo e concordou.

- Que cara estranho Sakura. Quer que eu vá com você? – Ino se prontificou.

Por mais que fossem duas mulheres indefesas, duas ainda era melhor do que uma. Dava pra uma correr pra pedir ajuda caso algo saísse errado. Que pensamentos mais inúteis. Só ia destrocar os telefones e voltar para casa. Sã e a salvo. E fim de papo.

- Claro. – concordou.

.

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas noturnas de Konoha, e praguejou a má iluminação da cidade. Na verdade não era nem tão tarde, mas em uma segunda-feira com aqueles ventos gélidos, era preferível ficar em casa. Ino não pôde servir de companhia à Haruno, já que teve que ficar fazendo plantão essa noite para cobrir a falta de outra médica.

Sakura olhou no relógio e viu que marcavam exatas 8 horas, e lá estava ele, de pé em meio à escuridão. Também praguejou as crianças que costumavam brincar no parque terem quebrado as lâmpadas, atirando pedras.

- Oi – Ela falou

- Oi, desculpe por ter que ser essa hora. – ele se desculpava enquanto tirava o celular dela do bolso.

Sakura notou que ele não usava mais óculos ou capuz para cobrir o rosto. Sakura pensou que talvez ele fosse um vampiro ou qualquer outra criatura fotossensível, porque ele era muito bonito, não conseguia pensar em outro motivo para querer esconder-se.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse e destrocaram os telefones.

- Sakura, certo?

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Devia colocar senha no celular – ele sugeriu.

- Eu acho que sim. Bem, obrigada – se despediu e deu as costas pra ir embora.

Ao virar-se deu de cara com uma corrente de vento que vinha em direção contrária, espalhando seu perfume no ar. _Pronto, é hoje que eu terei meu sangue sugado._

- Er... Sakura... – Ele a chamou vendo ela se distanciar.

Sakura gelou. _Por favor, não me mostre suas presas. Por favor, por favor._ Pensava enquanto se virava de volta.

- Gostaria de tomar um café comigo? – ele perguntou meio envergonhado.

Não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas a verdade é que ele ficara completamente encantado com a Haruno, principalmente pelo fato de ela não o conhecer. Uma chance única em mil. Ou mais. Ela deveria ser uma lunática pra não o conhecer.

Sakura se sentiu aliviada por ele não querer sugar seu sangue. Vampiro? Estava mesmo trabalhando demais...

- Claro – ela aceitou o convite dele, seria bom sair um pouco, ainda que fosse com um estranho.

.

- Eu ainda não sei o seu nome – Sakura falou, assoprando seu café.

- Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. – se apresentou.

- O que faz da vida Sakura, quero dizer, quando não está trombando nas pessoas da rua. – perguntou divertido, bebericando o café.

- Muito engraçado. – ironizou – Eu sou médica, mas sabe como é, médica recém formada. Ganho pouco e trabalho muito. – Fingiu indignação. – E você, o que faz, Sr. Uchiha?

Pausa para pensar em uma mentira desculpa.

- Trabalho com música. Sabe como é, trabalho muito e ganho pouco. – a imitou.

- Legal, nunca conheci alguém que trabalhasse com música. Sempre achei que fosse uma boemia – Ela falou e ele sentiu vontade de rir.

Longe da boemia a vida dele passava. Se esses dias estavam pacatos era porque ele achou uma brecha em sua agenda superlotada e fugiu. Literalmente. Como um adolescente rebelde que enfia algumas poucas roupas na mochila e vaga sem rumo pelo mundo. Mas a diferença é que ele tinha um rumo, sua casa.

Começaram a sair com frequência e, logo, começaram a namorar.

Sasuke não se sentia confortável por ter que esconder de Sakura o que ele realmente fazia, mas se sentia tão bem por achar alguém que gostava dele do jeito que ele era, sem interesse em dinheiro ou em fama, que pensou em protelar um pouco mais.

- Sasuke-kun, se eu te perguntar uma coisa promete que não vai se chatear? – Ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça, que estava repousada em seu peito, para encará-lo.

- Não vou – assegurou.

- Por que nós sempre estamos na minha casa? Quero dizer, eu sei que não estamos muito tempo juntos, mas quase nunca saímos e eu nem sei se você tem uma casa. Na verdade eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Eu não queria te contar, mas eu moro debaixo da ponte. – tentou descontrair o tom sério que ela usara.

Também não gostava de ficar todo o tempo ali, enfiados na casa dela. Mas se saísse por aí de mão dadas com ela na rua chamaria mais atenção do que deveria. Era melhor contar a ela tudo de uma vez.

- seu bobo – disse rindo e ele riu também.

- O que acha de almoçarmos no _Ichikaru gourmet_? – ele sugeriu. Seria o lugar perfeito para contá-la toda a verdade.

- Aquele restaurante chiquetérrimo no centro? – disse ela de forma exagerada. Bem, nem tanto, o restaurante era um luxo mesmo. – Achei que trabalhasse muito e ganhasse pouco.

- É para comemorar nossos 20 dias de namoro. Todo cara tem que ter uma reserva para uma data tão especial. – brincou.

- Sasuke, sabe que eu não ligo para esse tipo de coisa.

E era verdade. Sasuke teve até que alugar um carro popular. Como explicaria a ela o seu _Porsche_ preto chamativo?

Aquele restaurante com certeza ainda estava bem longe da realidade de Sakura. Perguntou a Sasuke umas cinco vezes se ela estava apropriadamente vestida. E em todas as vezes ele afirmava que sim.

- Sasuke, eu nem sei como decifrar o cardápio! – ela cochichou virando e desvirando o cardápio de ponta cabeça.

Sasuke achava toda aquela inocência dela a coisa mais adorável.

- Acho que você vai gostar desse. É frango com um molho de laranja.

- Já veio aqui? – ela desconfiou pela naturalidade que ele agia.

- Sakura... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse ele ignorando a pergunta que ela fizera.

Responde-la só acarretaria em mais um monte de perguntas. O melhor era lhe contar de uma vez por todas que não tinha problemas financeiros e que logo precisaria voltar ao trabalho.

- Contar uma coisa? O que é?

- Sakura, eu não... – tentou contar, mas foi cortado por ela.

- Sasuke-kun, por que aquele cara está tirando fotos da gente? – ela perguntou enquanto apontava para o homem sentado na mesa mais à frente.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e viu que o cara guardou seu celular rapidamente.

- Eu já volto. – Sasuke disse e seguiu até a mesa do homem. – Neji, só podia ser.

- Oi Sasuke-senpai. – disse o jovem com um sorriso escancarado para o Uchiha.

- Xiu. O que faz aqui, Neji? – Sasuke falou baixo e insinuou para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Neji era um velho amigo de infância e, um repórter muito grudento. Ele conseguiu subir na carreira rapidamente depois das entrevistas exclusivas que o Senpai lhe dera.

- Se refugiando em Konoha? Que óbvio. – Disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

- Neji, não vai espalhar isso, vai? – Sasuke preocupou-se com a sua paz, que estava agora por um fio.

- Não se preocupe, não vou. – garantiu – namorada nova? – perguntou se esgueirando para observar Sakura melhor.

- Neji, outra hora nos falamos. Preciso voltar. Por favor, apague essas fotos. – pediu educadamente e Neji assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quem é ele? – Sakura perguntou curiosa quando Sasuke voltou à mesa.

- Um velho amigo. – disse despreocupado.

Depois desse imprevisto, Sasuke se esqueceu completamente de contar a Haruno o que tinha a dizer e pelo visto ela também, já que emendaram um assunto sobre o novo filme do _Nicolas Cage_.

.

E lá estava Sakura, enfrentando mais uma jornada pelas ruas movimentadas do centro. Chegaria atrasada de novo, mas dessa vez não ia culpar o metrô. Pensou em passar na cafeteria e levar um café para Tsunade, talvez ela se sentisse mais tranquila tomando seu amado café forte. Aproveitou para comprar o jornal do dia, talvez tivesse tempo de se atualizar na hora do almoço, já que não fazia isso há muito tempo.

Depois do expediente da Haruno, como de costume Sasuke sempre a buscava no trabalho. Notou a cara emburrada que ela mantinha durante todo o trajeto. Sequer conversaram, e Sasuke pensou que talvez a vista da janela estivesse mais interessante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, assim que tentou dar um beijo nela e ela virara o rosto.

- O que você acha, Senpai? – Disse irritada, jogando o jornal sobre a mesa de centro da sala de estar.

Sasuke não acreditava no que estava vendo: uma foto dele e de Sakura saindo abraçados do restaurante que foram no dia anterior, ilustrando a capa do jornal mais lido da cidade.

- Eu não acredito – Sasuke lamentou, segurando o jornal e tentando digerir aquilo.

- Isso é um engano, não é? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não – ele murmurou baixinho.

- Como pôde me esconder que você é uma estrela da musica pop? Qual é o seu problema? – Ela perguntou espantada.

- Eu tentei te contar – se explicou.

- Tentou? Aí você não conseguiu e preferiu deixar pra me contar outro dia não é? Afinal é só uma coisinha boba. – Falou realmente brava com ele.

- Sakura, não é bem assim. Eu quis muito te contar, mas eu não sabia como você reagiria. – confessou arrependido.

- Com certeza não foi da maneira como você esperava, não é mesmo, Senpai? – Suspirou profundamente – Vai embora, por favor – pediu. Ela mantinha uma feição chorosa.

- Sakura... Ainda sou eu.

- Não, não é só você. Sabia que eu tive que me explicar no hospital por esse escândalo? Sem contar como todas aquelas mulheres enfurecidas me olhavam. Nos curiosos, nos dois repórteres que apareceram hoje... – fez uma pausa e o encarou. – Não quero passar minha vida como você, me escondendo atrás de capuz e óculos escuros.

Sasuke só ouvia em silêncio. A verdade era que ele não tinha argumentos para convencê-la do contrário, mas ele esperou que ela pelo menos entendesse o lado dele.

- Por favor, vai embora Sasuke.

.

.

.

Toda aquela saudade de Sakura não cabia mais no peito do Uchiha. Talvez o amor não fosse alguma coisa que ele pudesse ter. Por mais que quisesse estar com ela, não poderia simplesmente jogar sua carreira para o alto e correr pros braços da rosada. Agora o grande Senpai estava de volta, forçando sorrisos frente as câmeras e cantando a hipocrisia do amor para milhões de pessoas. Como podia pregar o amor como uma coisa maravilhosa? O amor era mesmo uma droga, que levava as pessoas ao desespero.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores de seu prédio apressadamente, se sentia observada. Maldito elevador que vivia mais quebrado do que em funcionamento. De repente viu que sua intuição não estava tão errada assim. Aquela nuvem de jornalistas enxeridos a perseguiam. Por mais que apressasse seus passos, aquelas escadas pareciam infinitas. Sentiu-se na obrigação de correr, tentando fugir daqueles urubus, que só remexiam sua ferida. Quanto mais rápido corria, mais perto os _flashes_ pareciam estar. _Mas que diabos._

Bateu a porta tão forte que o retrato dela e de Sasuke que estava pendurado na parede caiu e se transformou em cacos. Era como ela se sentia: apenas caquinhos de vidro. _Como isso foi acontecer? _Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone que tocava.

.

Aqueles sorrisos emoldurados sobre a lareira não o ajudava muito a esquecê-la. Mas não queria mesmo esquecer a Haruno, só o queria era tirar de sua boca o gosto amargo ficou.

Passou a mão no telefone, tentaria ligar mais uma vez. Rezou para que ela atendesse.

- _Alô? _– ele se sentiu aliviado quando ouviu a voz dela.

- Oi Sakura – falou dolorido pela saudade.

- _Você... O que quer?_ – ele escutou a voz chorosa dela.

- Eu preciso de você. – suspirou – por que não pode me aceitar?

-_ Porque nosso retrato está no chão em meio a cacos de vidro e há uma legião de jornalistas na minha porta que não me deixam esquecer você. – _falou soluçando.

- Não posso prometer que vai ser diferente, mas posso prometer que você sempre terá a mim.

- _Fala como Senpai ou Sasuke?_

- Sakura, por favor...

- _Desculpe, eu não posso. Não foi o que eu escolhi pra mim, não posso lidar com isso. E não me ligue mais._ – disse isso com o coração sendo sufocado por sua mente e desligou sem esperar por alguma resposta dele.

Sasuke atirou o telefone o mais longe que pôde, tentando aliviar sua raiva. Não raiva de Sakura, mas raiva dessa situação. _Por que tem que ser assim? Neji maldito!_

Não... Se Neji disse que apagou as fotos é porque apagou. Talvez outro jornalista metido.

.

- Como assim você terminou com ele? – Ino perguntou chocada, levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa para olhar Sakura mais de perto.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Ino? Desde aquele dia as pessoas não me deixam mais em paz. Droga, eu sou apenas uma médica! – Sakura explicou aborrecida ao se lembrar da perseguição do outro dia.

Era verdade. Desde aquela reportagem no jornal, Sakura era frequentemente visitada por repórteres sedentos por algum furo que pudesse lhes conceder uma matéria exclusiva na capa de alguma revista de fofoca.

- Sabe quantas garotas se matariam para estar no seu lugar?

- Não sei bem ao certo se elas se matariam. Acho que eu seria o alvo.

- Haruno, você é uma idiota mesmo – a loira Bufou.

- Não me chame de idiota. Ele mentiu pra mim.

- Você é tão desligada do mundo. Quero dizer, é muito fácil para você colocar toda a culpa nele.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Esse seu fanatismo por ele está até te colocando contra mim?

- Não é esse o ponto, testuda. Tem cartazes antigos com o rosto do grande Senpai espalhados por toda a estação de metrô, quase sempre tem entrevistas dele em algum programa de TV e a voz dele toca todo dia no rádio. O que há com você afinal?

.

Com muito pesar, ele levantou daquele enorme sofá. Passava tanto tempo no apartamento apertado de Sakura, dividindo o sofá de três lugares com ela que de repente tudo naquela casa parecia grande e vazio.

Arrastou-se até o banheiro e tratou de se aprontar. Sequer sentia-se feliz por ter sido indicado àquele premio de música, mas não podia continuar a viver assim. Ela colocara uma pedra em cima de todos os seus sentimentos e precisava aceitar, ou pelo menos respeitar. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e colocou um óculos escuro, embora tivesse de noite, não queria ter que apelar para maquiagem para esconder que não dormia a vários dias. Seguiu rumo à festa.

.

Ela vagava pelas ruas já escuras de Konoha, apenas em companhia dos pensamentos dolorosos. Em meio à luz fraca que vinha poste, ela viu os letreiros do evento que provavelmente já estava para começar. _Senpai... _Um dos indicados a premiação. Não podia mais suportar isso, talvez Ino tivesse razão. Mas e se fosse tarde demais?

Correu o mais rápido que pôde, desprezando o vento cortante que tentava impedi-la. Quando se viu, já estava parada frente ao tapete vermelho que ele caminhava cumprimentando os fãs. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem quando toda a massiva imprensa se virou para ela. E ele os imitou curioso. Ela fechou os olhos para não se intimidar.

Um sorriso de alívio curvou os lábios dele quando a viu. Agradeceu aos céus por Sakura estar ali. A tomou num forte abraço e ela enterrara a cabeça em seu pescoço, envergonhada por todos aqueles cliques das câmeras.

Sasuke a arrastou para dentro da limusine, por sorte o motorista ainda estava estacionado frente ao tapete. Pediu para que ele seguisse para casa. Tinha coisas mais importantes a se fazer do que talvez receber uma estatueta para enfeitar a estante.

- Por que? – ele perguntou confuso depois do beijo faminto.

- Porque não me importa se você é o Senpai ou um músico fracassado que trabalha muito e ganha pouco. Você sempre vai ser o meu Sasuke. – falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu juro que vou.

.

.

.

- Tem certeza que não prefere assistir do camarote? Ele está fechado – Ele perguntou enquanto alguém ajustava o microfone em sua cintura.

- Não se preocupe, não vou criar confusão. Eu só quero me apaixonar por você pelo mesmo ângulo que as suas fãs se apaixonam. – Sakura falou divertida – Vai dizer que você não gostou da minha peruca loira? – ela completou passando a mãos nos cabelos artificiais que usaria para se juntar a multidão que iria assistir ao show dele.

- Gostei tanto que se você prometer usá-la mais tarde, eu faço um show só pra você. – falou malicioso, tirando uma mecha que atrapalhava o rosto dela.

- Tudo o que você quiser Senpai.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey o/_

_Não me olhem com essa cara de que não está bom, é que na minha mente a história parecia mais legal .-._

_Mas a vida não é como a gente quer, então é isso._

_Até a próxima minna-san._


End file.
